The invention relates to a method for monitoring the cutting or wart rollers, in particular of roadheading machines in mining and tunnel construction, by determining the loads occurring at the individual rollers. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the method with measuring points which are equipped with strain gauges and an evaluating unit.
Part-face and full-face heading machines which are used in underground mining and tunnel construction and equipped with roller drilling tools comprise a drill head which works the entire face in the heading and detaches the solid mineral. This extraction work is done with the aid of cutting or wart rollers which are arranged at the rotating front disc of the drill head or the hood-shaped drill head. The cutting and wart rollers fragmentate the rock by high pressure and for this purpose the roadheading machine is braced against the sidewalls with prop claws or supported correspondingly on the floor. To determine the load distribution across the drill head region of these heading machines the loads occurring at the individual roller drilling tools are measured by means of strain gauges. These measurements at the bearing pedestals however do not provide full information because they do not permit any assessment of the rotational running condition of the roller drilling tools. The monitoring of the proper rotational condition of the roller drilling tools, which permits conclusions to be drawn on the wear behavior and on sparking possibly caused by stationary rollers, must therefore be carried out in parallel. For this purpose an additional measuring point is employed which by means of a so-called cam pulse indicates each revolution of the cutting roller. A disadvantage in the known method and also of the known device for carrying out the known method is that separate measurements must be made, that separate measuring points are necessary, and that roller rotation stoppage is possibly measured and reported only after a delay.
The problem underlying the invention is to make it possible to measure in combination and accurately the loading and the rotational behavior of the roller drilling tools of a heading machine or the like and to provide a device suitable for this purpose.